Left Behind
by Ningyo Kami
Summary: All he wanted was to be important to the most important person in his life. Just a little recognition would have been enough. But he couldn't even have that. Not ever again, so it seemed.
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of puzzle pieces clicking together blended with the sounds of a Mario game in the nearly empty room. In a way, the sounds came together, harmonizing almost perfectly, creating a comfortable atmosphere between the two sources.

On the floor near the back wall sat a young white-haired boy, quietly working on a one-thousand piece puzzle of the London Eye. In a chair not too far away from him, a slightly older brunette was engrossed in his video game, his legs dangling over one arm of the chair and his head resting on the other, arms outstretched so as to hold the game just above his head. His fingers worked quickly, pressing in what seemed to be random commands but were in actuality very precise movements and decisions.

It was when the princess was finally saved and the brunette sat up, grinning from ear to ear, that the younger boy placed the final piece into its spot, completing his puzzle. He admired it a moment before looking up at his companion, a small and barely noticeable smile gracing his lips. The room was silent now, but the air was filled with contentment and peace.

"It looks good, Near," the brunette said as he swung his legs off the chair and stood up, walking over towards the one called Near, stopping at the top of the puzzle and crouching down to admire it, still smiling, but this time for the boy and not the game.

"Thanks you. Congratulations on your victory once again, Matt," Near returned. Matt always beat the monster, always saved the day, and Near had grown to expect nothing less.

"Thanks. But now I have to wait until the new game comes out in two weeks." He let his head fall in despair, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Utter torture, having to wait that long for the newest game. He had already beaten all the games he owned at least three times each.

"I expect that you will be able to survive those two weeks." Without hesitation, Near reached out and brushed Matt's bangs out of his face. The attempt was futile as they only fell back into place once again. Matt laughed as Near puffed his cheeks in slight annoyance.

Not but a moment later, a bored blonde walked into the room, interrupting the peace.

"Hey, Matt, come on. Roger said we could go out to town so I could get some chocolate." He did not even address Near's presence. No, his focus was divided between the chocolate that was just waiting for him and the boy in the striped shirt sitting in front of the puzzle.

"Yeah, okay, Mells," Matt said happily. He got up and hurried to Mello's side, a slight bounce in his step.

Near watched as Matt elbowed Mello in the side and Mello shoved Matt's head playfully in return. Near and Matt never touched like that. Near was only allowed tentative touches and typically this only involved occasionally playing with Matt's hair. He and Matt never touched the way Matt and Mello did.

As Matt and Mello vacated the room, Matt being sure to flash Near a smile before disappearing around the wall, Near felt a slight anger build within him. With a bit of effort, he pushed the feeling down, seeing no reason as to why he should be feeling such a thing.

All alone now, Near began to take the puzzle apart, piece by piece by piece. The sole clicks of the pieces being lifted out of place and dropped into the box echoed in the room, just making Near all the more aware of the fact that he was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

There was an assignment due the next day, a paper outlining the effect of the Cold War on modern day society, and Near's fingers flew over the keyboard of his laptop, having put off working on it until the night before. He knew the subject well enough and he saw no reason to have to get it done early. It wasn't like he was going to sleep tonight anyway.

Seated on his bed, the light admitted from the laptop's screen was the only source of light in the room, the ceiling light and lamp light turned out, the blinds drawn tight so not even the moon's gentle glow could enter the room. It was his sanctum, his sanctuary, and nothing he didn't like was allowed in.

At precisely 3:03 A.M., there was one brash knock on the wooden door and before he could give a response, the door was opened and a brunette head peeked in. Near's fingers froze in the air, hovering over the keys as he stared at the intruder.

"Knew you'd still be up," the intruder commented, entering the room and shutting the door softly behind him. He walked over and sat at the foot of Near's bed, a smile on his face. But this smile wasn't meant for Near. No, it was just his typical smile. It was the smile he usually wore after hanging out with Mello. That smile belonged to Mello and Near detested it so.

"I have to write a paper," Near replied quietly, looking back down at his computer screen. His fingers didn't move, but continued to hover over the keys.

Matt's smile dropped a bit, but picked up, brighter than before, as he announced, "Hey! I got you something!" He began rummaging around in his jeans pockets, trying to find his gift. Near looked back up, taken by surprise that Matt had actually thought to get him something on his excursion to get chocolate with Mello. Near couldn't think of a thing that Matt would think to get for him, so he waited patiently until Matt pulled a bracelet made of beaten up wildflowers out of his back pocket, the kind kids in elementary school make when they're bored.

"We went to the park and I didn't have anything to do, so I made this for you," Matt's smiled remained as he handed the limp thing over to Near. Near took it, delicately holding it between his thumb and index finger, holding it over his open palm in case it should fall or start to come apart. Honestly this was the last thing he had been expecting. He stared at the thing, managing an almost inaudible "Thank you" as he slipped it onto his thin wrist.

"Consider it an early birthday present," Matt replied, his eyes warm as they took in the sight of Near's curious eyes examining the small gift.

Near blinked. That was right. His birthday was in two weeks. What shocked him more than the fact that he forgot about his own birthday was the fact that Matt had remembered.

"Mello said it was silly when I was making it. But I thought you might like it." It might have just been Near's imagination, or the lack of proper lighting in the room, but he swore he could see the bridge of Matt's nose turn just a tint more red.

"I do like it. Thanks, Matt." Near smiled as he fingered the delicate flowers.

"I'll let you get back to your paper then," Matt said as he stood up. He began toward the door when he was stopped by Near calling out softly, "Matt…"

He had no idea why he had done that. But he had. And maybe it would make Matt stay for just a little bit longer.

Matt smiled warmly at Near, heading back over to the boy. He stopped in front of him and bent down, placing a kiss on the top of his head. Near's eyes went wide, his mouth opening a bit, as he unconsciously stretched his neck out a bit as Matt's lips retreated from his head. He wanted more.

"Night," Matt smiled and waved as he left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

There was no way that paper was getting done tonight now.


	3. Chapter 3

There was never much to do with the free time between classes and dinner that interested Near. Often he would just retreat to his room or the playroom that was intended for the younger children. Sometimes, though, he would be found tagging along with Matt and going wherever he went. This was one of those days.

Matt went to the recreation room, Near went to the recreation room. Matt went to the library, Near went to the library. Matt went outside, well, Near went outside. As Matt lounged in the shade of a tree on the perimeter of the backyard, Near sat with his back pressed up against the trunk, legs pulled up and hugged to his chest with his chin resting atop his knees. Quietly, he observed Matt, a bit of a longing look in his gaze that was mostly hidden thanks to his thick white curls.

Matt never minded the company. In fact, he quite enjoyed it. There was a certain serenity when he was around Near that could never be achieved when he was around Mello. Sometimes, he preferred it.

"We'll finally be the same age. That's something I always had on you though, that I was older," Matt spoke as he grinned to himself.

"Don't start talking like Mello, please. It's annoying enough to have to hear him complain whenever we're in each other's company."

Matt chuckled as he rolled over onto his stomach, facing Near now. Near offered him a smile.

"Mello wanted to go get some pizza later. You should come with us."

"To the cafeteria? That hardly seems worth the effort." Why on earth would Matt ever suggest that Near go along with him and Mello? He'd just end up being ignored. It happened every rare time all three of them were together.

"No, we're going out to town. To get out of this stuffy place. It'll be fun." Matt looked at him pleadingly, even resorting to his version of the puppy-dog face. Normally it wouldn't work because of his goggles, but currently they were hanging down around his neck so his brilliant blue eyes were exposed, sparkling in the sun, for Near.

They stared at each other a moment, Near being unsure of what to do. Finally, he blinked and cleared his throat, looking down as he nodded his consent. With his hair covering his face, Matt wouldn't be able to see the embarrassment spread across his features.

"Awesome!" Matt's smile reached his eyes. Near loved that smile. He loved that it was for him.

About an hour later, Matt and Mello walked into town, Near following a couple feet behind. Not like either of them cared. They only talked to each other and bumped into each other playfully, laughing and smiling. It was like Near wasn't even there.

They entered a small family-owned pizzeria that was close to the middle of the town. They found a table in the back and sat down, Matt on Mello's left and Near across from Matt. It was awkward, but mostly only for Near.

They ordered one large pepperoni pizza that they'd all share. When it arrived, Mello and Matt eagerly began eating, the tomato sauce getting on their faces and the cheese burning their tongues. Near sat quietly, picking the pepperoni off of his slice and stacking it neatly on a napkin off to the side. Once his slice was pepperoni free, he took a small bite, chewing quietly. He didn't reach for another slice once he had finished, but sat there, observing Mello and Matt interact.

Matt caught Near's eye and smiled at him. "Isn't this fun?"

"Yeah, sure," Near replied quietly, looking down, a strained smile on his face.

"Told ya it would be." Matt scooted his chair forward, causing his foot to accidentally bump against Near's.

This peeked Near's interest and shyly he moved his own foot against Matt's. When he didn't get a response, he tried once more. Still nothing. Wasn't he doing this right? He tried one more time and all of a sudden Mello scooted back in his chair, a disgusted look on his face as he began accusing Near, "Ew! Are you playing footsies with me?"

Near's eyes went wide and Matt just stared at him, mouth partially open with a slice of pizza in his hand. Embarrassed, Near stood up. "Excuse me," he said as he rushed for the door.

"Wh-, Near…" Matt tried, but Near had already exited the building and was making his way home. He was completely mortified. How could he have done something so stupid? That's what he got for trying to flirt.


End file.
